The Arrowess
by BlackThornedHeart
Summary: Karalin had been sent to America by the British government to clean up the mess that the Walkers were making. Being the best in her class as an Assassin and a even better Black Ops Commander made her the perfect candidate for the job. Now her and her team of Assassins, that due to a little tinkering from the British Government are immune ...Full summary inside.
1. The Commander And The Girl

_**The Arr**__**owess**_

_**By, BlackThornedHeart**_

**_Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and the OC's._**

_Italics = past_

**Bold= thoughts**

_**Chapter 1 The Commander And The Girl**_

_Summary: Karalin had been sent to America by the British government to clean up the mess that the Walkers were making. Being the best in her class as an Assassin and a even better Black Ops Commander made her the perfect candidate for the job. Now her and her team of Assassins, that due to a little tinkering from the British Government are immune to the virus altogether, are on their own in a country that has threats from both the living and the dead. But through all of this can she find love with a certain redneck or with the soldier that always had her back? Or will she stick to her mission and destroy all remnants of the virus? _

_**3POV**_

Black clouds rolled across a restless sky thunder and lightning swirled around the restless forest as midnight blue eyes stared with a predatory gleam watching their pray silently waiting for it to grow closer. The growls and the shuffling of feet grew loader and closer and at the same instant that the first bolt of lightning ripped across the sky an arrow left the bow and hit the skull with a dull 'Thaw Whack' as the pray fell a woman came from the shadows of a large pine tree she was about twenty five with icy midnight blue eyes and black hair that was held back in a intricate French braid that ended at the small of her back. As she stared at the walker that was now dead at her feet she regarded it -almost like you would dog crap stuck to your shoe- with utter disgust. Suddenly a young blond girl about twelve stumbled out of the under growth she was wearing a blue rainbow t-shirt, blue jeans and some white sneakers, clutching a small doll as if it would protect her from all the wrongs in the world. The girl began to stumble over her words

"W-who are you?" her voice was soft but thick at the same time almost as if she was trying to be strong but not doing a vary good job.

"Hello little one- " The blue eyed woman said in a sharp and thick British accent "-What are you doing out here all alone? It's not safe with the deadins running these woods you could get hurt." As she spoke her voice grew soft and the predatory gleam left her eyes as if it hadn't been there to begin with.

"I-I got separated from the group we -" she took a breath to steady her self "- We were scavenging over by the highway and I ran but two of the walkers tried to chase me, came and lured them away though, he told me to back to the highway but I don't know where it is." She replied her voice still shaking much to the blue eyed girls disappointment.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one my name is Karalin Alexandria Cross Ex-Black Operations Commander, and personal friend of the queen herself, well I was before I was sent here to clear up the deadins". Her voice was tinged with sadness and her eyes gained a far off look as if she was reliving bad memories.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KCPOV<span>_**

_I had just got back from a mission in Iran when my friend and second in command Cecelia -or Circe to most people- and my twin brother(who was also my Co-commander) Zero walked in and Circe picked up a katana from the table covered with the different weaponry I take with me on missions and began cleaning it her honey blond curls coming out of her bun and falling in front of her sky blue eyes, where Zero preferred to sit next to me and begin nursing a glass of bourbon._

_"So are you going to tell me what the oh so important mission that you had to do solo this time was?" Her normally soft voice came out sharp with a teasing edge. And with a giant grin on her face she put down the katana and picked up a intricately designed ninja star -that was both beautiful and deadly- it gleamed wickedly in the moon light._

_"Well I was sent to take down some scientist but I wanted to see what he was doing and let me tell you that is some crazy shit-" I took a moment to shake the image of the face of the little girl as she was eating her creator "- Like zombie apocalypse shit!" I began to hyperventilate near the end, my voice became hysterical and thick with unshed tears. Suddenly Zero spoke up from beside me._

_"Circe go get Alek and tell him what's going on." His voice was smooth and composed the exact opposite of mine she gave him a sharp nod and dashed off to find my third in command as soon as she left I felt hot tears run down my face as a sob ripped its way up my throat. He turned and drew me into his arms I rested my head on his chest drawing comfort from my twin as he murmured the normal you'll be fines even if he didn't believe it himself he knew I hated killing children and it did this to me everytime had to kill one. As soon as my breathing became normal again he tilted my face up so that he could look in my eyes when we talked. _

_"Now what happened?" I abruptly turned from his gaze fearing what he would see in there depths._

_"I killed a child Zero a child that ATE the scientist that I was sent to kill! And guess what?! They want to send us and our team into that hell pit of a country to decontaminate it! I'm scared Zero I can't let Circe, Alek, You or the team die that way I won't! Yeah we heal fast, yeah we are hard to kill, yeah we are immune to a lot of shit but when we agreed to become labrats and soldiers zombies weren't in the package!" By the time I was done with my rant I was breathing hard and my sadness was replaced replaced with white hot fury._

_" I know but we know how to handle this kind of stuff where normal soldiers don't" His voice and logic rang true and my anger vanished only to be replaced with guilt._

_"Zero I'm sorr-" I began only to be interrupted by Alek bursting into the room looking about to kill only to see that nothing was wrong. "Alek tell the team to pack their bags we're heading to Georgia._

_"Kay Kara, Feel better?" For once his cocky smirk wasn't in place but a look a concern in its place._

_" Yep, F.I.N.E. (Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional) " I replied with a smirk knowing he knew what I meant._

**_Circe Portrayed as Skyler Samuels _**

**_Karalin Portrayed as Alexandra Daddario _**

**_Alek __Portrayed by Benjamin Stone_**

**_Zero __Portrayed by Chris __Evans_**

_**R**_

_**RE**_

_**REV**_

_**REVI**_

**_REVIE_**

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIE_**

_**REVI**_

_**REV**_

_**RE**_

_**R**_


	2. The Girl and The Ragtag Team

**The Arrowess**  
><span><strong>By BlackThornedHeart<strong>  
><span><strong>Chapter 2 The Girl and Ragtag Team<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now I know this is late but my laptop died and now that I have it back again all of my stories will have a new chapter every week and I will try to keep it above 2,000 words but if it is not it will be above 1,500 atleast thank you. <span>**  
><span><strong>I own nothing except the plot and the OC's<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>3POV<em>**

"As Karalin came back the young girl stuck out her hand and spoke her voice still slightly shaking "N-Nice to meet you " the girls voice grew slightly stronger as she said "I'm Sophia" Karalin looked at the girl with pity- not a common emotion from the hardened commander- seeing herself in those teary blue depths.

"Now Sophie I'm not a Miss. Call me Kara and I'll call you Sophie... Is that alright?" As she spoke a small smile lit up her face at the end though she forced her self to crush it.

"Oh yes Miss- I mean Kara, Mama will be so happy-"

"Whoa there little one I never said I wanted to meet your mum-" Not wanting to hurt the girls feelings she crouched down to her level and spoke softly "I don't mind talking you home but I'm not sticking around I have people I have to watch over."She told her softly but sternly the archers thoughts going back to the squadron she left camped out about a quarter of a mile away under the watchful eyes of her co-Commander/ brother. She had promised them that she would be back before dark and the storm had began to mess up her internal clock that the three years of being a top Black Operations Commander had so perfectly tuned so she knew it -or better yet hoped- that they still had a couple hours of daylight."Now let's go before you catch cold, okay?" Little Sophia looked at her almost she was a particularly hard riddle, with utter bewilderment that Kara had dined to meet her mother.

"Okay…..." Sophie's voice for the first time since Kara had met her was strong and filled with determination.

"Now the house is this way, The guys may be a little rough around the edges but they won't hurt you….. As long as you don't attack us. So be good, because the boys my be harmless but the girls in the group are not to messed with not unless you have a death wish that is." Her voice was soft and filled with humor that was uncommon for the seasoned warrior.

"Okay" The young girls voice was nothing more than a fear filled whisper as she began to think of the different ways that this woman could harm her.

Kara began to think that she may have hurt the child's feelings she tried to think of ways to cheer her up and get her to think of the fact of walking in to a den of trained and seasoned assassins wasn't that bad. "But I think that they will like you ex-speciously my weapons officer Clarice she loves kids so I think if anyone hurts you you'll be safe because she will kill them with no problems what so ever." this seemed to put the child at ease thinking that she would have someone she could talk too.

"Oh is she nice? Is she pretty? Is she mean like you? Will she play dolls with me? Will she come with us to see my mom? How many people are in your group? Is your group going to join ours? Will I ever see you again?" She fired the questions so fast and so sudden that it caught Kara off guard, her eyes eager and excited to meet someone like her and wasn't as cold as the commander.

"Yes, I guess so? Now listen here I'm not mean I'm just…..different." She was insulted that she had been called mean she wasn't trying to come off as mean she was horrified of what the sick scientists of America had created and then ran from after they set it loose on their own people, on innocent men women and children. But most of all she was scared of what it would to her and her team, who they would be when they returned… if they returned that is. "I think so, only if I take her off duty, twenty two people, I don't think so and not to seem cruel but not likely." Her tone was soft but detached as if the words were coming from her lips but she wasn't the one saying them. But Sophie didn't see that all she saw was that with every word she spoke she became less of a friend and more of the commander that people both loved and feared. She turned her back on the girl perfecting to stare into the woods and hide within herself.

"Yes Mam" This time as she spoke it was less of an excited chirp and more of a defeated whisper as she . Quick as a flash Kara looked back to her and spoke as if she was no longer a twenty four year old woman but a cold commander that would do anything to complete her objective.

"Good now lets move I want to make it back to camp before dark and we have to check the perimeter before we can head back." Her voice was still detached like she didn't care what happened to her, like she was merely someone in the way of her objective but what Sophia didn't know was that to complete her objective Kara would have to kill her due to the virus in her bloodstream. And that went against her main rule 'Children are off limits' and every time she went against it she lost another piece of her humanity and in her opinion that was the most important thing a person could have in this world. Then she silently turned her back and walked into the shadows and the girl silently followed her into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>!Time Skip!<span>_**

* * *

><p>Karalin and Sophia hadn't spoken the entire walk back to the camp, Kara was lost in thought and Sophia thought she was mad (Kara was but at Sophie but at herself) and was trying to figure out why. As they neared the camp Kara seemed to relax and become more youthful as soon as they reached the first row of tents Sophia saw that Kara had began to walk less like a tired person but like the strong and calm commander that she was. As they neared the center of camp she saw that all of the soldiers had lined up and in front stood a man that reminded her of a superhero.<p>

As Kara neared they all stood up straighter and spoke in synch "Good Evening Commander Cross" They spoke with large smiles and mock salutes and then they promptly dispersed.

Kara turned to the two in front who happened to be the large superhero and a small cat like woman with blond hair and bright mischief filled blue eyes. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Oh sister dear I am appalled that you would think I would do this to you, I am innocent. Innocent I tell you!" He said this with a large fake pout on is face and him and the blond pretended to be wiping tears off her eyes.

"You wound me" She put a hand over her heart as if it actually hurt her "we would never do something so mean to you!" The blond said with more fake tears.

"Whatever, Clarice can Sophie stay with you in your tent, please?" Her words may have sounded to anyone else as a request but to her team they took it for what it was...an order.

A petite blond spoke her voice the exact opposite of Kara's, Kara was strict and hid herself from everyone but a select few and Clarice seemed to be cheery and open with all. "Of course! I love kids! We can do each others nails and hair. We can play dress up and do each others make up! What do you think?" Her voice came out in a scarily cheery tone. And Sophie began to think that staying with Kara might to be best but before she could say anything she was dragged to the blonds tent.

"Well Cee, Zero I'm heading to bed I'll see you in the morning. Night!" Her tone screamed 'let me sleep or I will kill you!' But before they could reply she had disappeared into the confines of her tent. They slowly looked at one another it was strange for Kara to come back with someone and more so for her to come back in a bad mood or go to bed early she always stayed up late and woke up early. Her behavior put the two on high alert the commander was scared and they knew it but there was something else that was bothering her something deeper that no one not even them knew about and it scared them.

As soon as Kara went into the tent she went to sleep and the nightmare started.

_**-Dream-**_

_She was once again standing in a field fighting horde after horde of the undead watching her comrades fall to the things. Seeing as her brother, her sweet brave brother was ripped apart his screams for help etched in her brain forced to see everyone she ever cared about be ripped apart and eaten by those things their screams tearing at her insides demanding that she do something but no matter how hard she fought she couldn't move._

She woke with a gasp the dream still etched in her brain haunting her like a bad ghost.

"Kara go to sleep!" A loud but still whispering male voice spoke from the shadows broke the silence.

"Oh Zero I didn't know you were in here! Did you…..?" she trailed off before she could get herself to say it to afraid of what he would say.

"No, now go to sleep I'll be right here to scare the nightmares away." his voice was teasing but still distinctly concerned.

"Promise?" For the first time since she got here her voice was weak and scared, almost child like and it scared him seeing his strong stone like sister that way.

"Yes I promise, now go to sleep." With that she began to fade into a dreamless sleep to her brother humming 'Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas'

_**R**_

_**RE**_

_**REV**_

_**REVI**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVI**_

_**REV**_

_**RE**_

_**R**_


End file.
